


Enjoy Right Now, Today

by thisisa_mistake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Is Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Scott, Fluff, IDK I'm really bad at tags, Literally just a pile of fluff, Scott Has A Crush, but not really?, kind of one-sided, only because Scott's clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisa_mistake/pseuds/thisisa_mistake
Summary: Scott has an awkwardly adorable crush on Isaac. They talk. It's kind of cute.





	Enjoy Right Now, Today

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at summaries so thanks for clicking on this despite my crap attempt. 
> 
> (Title from the song by Tyler, The Creator because I was listening to it on repeat when I wrote this)

Scott shivered once again in his too thin hoodie, tugging at Maisie’s lead. He could almost hear his mum already, telling him off for not wearing a coat. To be fair, he deserved it; it was freezing, yet he hadn’t even bothered with gloves when he left for work this morning, as he hadn’t needed them then. It was because of this that, when Deaton asked him to take Maisie- a stray dog someone has brought in the other day, and whom Scott had already named despite Deaton’s warnings of getting "too attached"- for a walk, he hadn’t even thought about the weather. So here he was, freezing his ass off, waiting for a dog- that wasn’t even his- to shit, and pulling desperately at his hoodie sleeves in a futile attempt to gain some semblance of warmth.

 

Maisie finally moved, and Scott was content to just follow along as she yapped happily every few seconds. Well, at least someone was enjoying this, he thought, and- even though the likeliness of him catching a cold because of this walk was now at 98%- he couldn’t help but smile; she was just that adorable. He continued strolling through the woods, teeth chattering, trying to distract himself from his current predicament by taking in how pretty the snow looked on the tree branches. This was only the second time in his life that he’d seen snow, so he was going to enjoy it for as long as he could (without going blue and dying of hypothermia, that is).

 

It was while he was in this distracted state that Maisie started pulling frantically on her lead. Caught by surprise, it slipped right through his fingers. Panicked, Scott turned to see what was wrong, to find one Isaac Lahey lying on the ground, having been bowled over by an apparently very excitable dog, who was now licking his face with no signs of stopping.

 

“Maisie!” Scott shouted, absolutely mortified. He ran forward and grabbed Maisie’s lead, pulling her back so Isaac could stand up again. Apologies rushed from his mouth, rapid and embarrassed, face suddenly hotter than the sun, despite the cold. He probably would have kept going for hours, if Isaac hadn’t made some sort of noise that made him look up and oh _god-_

 

He was laughing. And it may have been the most wonderful thing Scott had ever seen. Isaac Lahey, in his customary navy-blue scarf, with his perfect blonde curls shining in the sun, and his blue eyes dancing with amusement. Isaac Lahey, cheeks flushed red, contrasting beautifully with his pale skin. Isaac Lahey, with his normally subdued face pulled back in a smile, revealing dazzling white teeth, and little huffs of laughter falling out from between perfect pink lips that Scott just wanted to kiss right then and there and-

 

 _‘Nope, stop, right now,’_ Scott scolded silently before taking a deep breath to calm himself. This was horrible. Of course Maisie would bump into the _one_ person Scott just so happened to have a maddening, unbearable, soul-crushing crush on. Out loud, he went to apologise once again, but Isaac held out a hand to stop him.

 

“No, don’t apologise again please- that may have been the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Isaac got out, his laughter finally quieting, but the smile staying all the same, “My god your dog is adorable. What breed is she?”

 

And there it was- that kind, inquisitive look that made Scott’s heart grind to a stop every time it was directed at him. _OK, Scott, keep yourself together and answer the damn question. Deep breath, and go;_

 

“She’s a, um, a polish lowland sheepdog, or a POM, which is what most people would know it by I guess, although they’re not all that, ah. All that common in California because it’s normally quite hot and obviously they have quite thick coats so it’s just a bit uncomfortable for them, y’know?-“ _OK Scott you’re rambling now, wrap it up before this gets weird,_ “- anyway she’s not actually mine, Maisie here is a stray someone brought in to the-the vets, to Deaton and- well, I work part-time there and he asked me to walk her so, um. Here I am?”

 

Isaac nodded, his eyes still looking at Scott intently, as if what he’d just said was the most interesting thing in the world, “Here you are,” he agreed, flashing him another smile which made Scott blush and rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

_Oh god he’s making fun of you he thinks you’re weird abort abort-_

 

“Anyway, sorry for boring you and, um, for knocking you over- well for my. Um. For my not-dog-“ _not-dog? Really Scott?,_ “- knocking you…” Scott muttered, before Isaac interrupted him,

 

“You weren’t boring me! I asked, and anyway, I like listening to you-,” Isaac’s eyes widened, as if he hadn’t meant to say that (although maybe Scott imagined that) before hurrying on, “-plus I already told you not to apologise-highlight of my life, remember?”

 

And, wow. Scott nearly did kiss him this time, because the stupid lopsided grin Isaac gave him was the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, and he just wanted to reach out and- _ok, brain, stop it._

 

“Yeah, o-ok, sorry,” Scott stuttered out, before blushing. Again. _Shit_ , “But, um, I’m still technically working right now, and I need to get back to feed Noah- this, ah. A chihuahua we’re looking after, he won’t let Deaton near him for some reason, so I always feed him, and he gets cranky if I’m late, and trust me, you never want to be faced with a cranky chihuahua. So, um, yeah, I. Ah. I gotta. Go?”

 

It came out more like a question, and Scott internally kicked himself for becoming a stuttering mess so easily. Though, to be fair, Isaac’s gaze was piercing and extremely distracting, and anyone would find them off-putting. Also, those cheekbones were so sharp it was almost sinful and staring at them couldn’t be helped- they literally defied the laws of physics, how could he not be fascinated?

 

“OK, sorry for keeping you! I can’t say I’ve ever met a cranky chihuahua, although it really doesn’t sound fun, so I won’t hold you up any longer. Anyway, you must be freezing,” Isaac replied, making Scott frown.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Well, I’m all decked out, but you’re just wearing a hoodie, and it doesn’t look very warm.”

 

As if to affirm his point, Isaac indicated to himself- who was indeed wearing a thick coat, gloves, woolly hat, and, of course, his trademark scarf- and then to Scott, who did look quite underprepared in comparison, wearing only his flimsy hoodie to protect him against the weather.

 

“Oh. Y’know, I’m not actually that cold.” And he meant it; this whole conversation had made him all warm and happy and he had forgotten about how cold it was; he was speaking to Isaac, and as lame and totally hopeless as it sounded, nothing else really mattered.

 

Isaac nodded, disbelievingly, “If you’re sure,” was all he said, and Scott thought that was the end of it, but then Isaac was pulling something out of his pocket- _was that his phone? –_ and fumbled with it for a moment before handing it to Scott.

 

“Put your number in.”

 

Dazed (and still very confused) Scott did as he was told before handing Isaac his phone back. _What the hell was happening?_

 

He didn’t have long to think before Isaac was phoning him, and telling him to save the number.

 

“Why?”

 

Isaac looked at him like he was an idiot, “Well, then you can text me or something when you get home, so I know you haven’t frozen to death.”

 

Scott was floored. Obviously, he’d hoped Isaac would say _“So you can call when you want me to pick you up for our date,”_ or something to that effect, however this was such a sweet thing to do that Scott thought he might explode from how adorable this boy was. It was still a bit odd though; Isaac hardly knew him, so why would he care? Scott was the one with the crush on Isaac, not the other way around. Right?

 

Faced with this new possibility- _that was hardly a possibility stop no don’t get your hopes up-_ Scott was shaken so much that he momentarily forgot how to form a coherent sentence.

 

_Alright c'mon Scott,  just one sentence; you can do this, just open your mouth and speak-_

 

“Why?”

 

_OK, so a little uninspired, but it’s something._

 

Isaac looked a little put out by the question and more than a little sheepish for some reason- _maybe he thinks you're was weird? Maybe that was a dumb question and you've made him reconsider and want to take his number back?-_ Great, Scott had managed to ruin Isaac's kind gesture and make the moment awkward again. _See, Scott, this is why you can’t have nice things._

 

“Well, I just want to make sure you get back OK? You’re a really great guy, and I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

 

And. Oh. Oh wow. Scott felt like he was going to _burst_.

 

“OK, um. OK. Thanks? That’s actually really nice of you, oh my god.”

 

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Isaac looked at him, smiling kindly, and maybe a little nervously, and _friends? What?_   _Cannot compute._

 

“Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” And Scott was grinning like an idiot, but it was OK because so was Isaac and there they both were, just staring at each other, smiling themselves stupid and it was like nothing existed except for the two of them, and

 

“Alright,” Scott said, when he could finally breath again, “I’ll see you Monday?”

 

“Yeah, ok, see you then!” Isaac said back, grinning widely, “And don’t forget to text me!”

 

Scott started walking away before he could make an embarrassing love confession or something, turning around only once to make sure Isaac was out of sight before he let out a breath he hadn’t even known he was holding. He looked down at Maisie, who was sitting innocently at his feet, panting contentedly. He leaned down to pat her, before sighing once again and saying out loud, to whatever god there was (who was probably sitting on their cloud laughing at him),

 

“I am so screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I just thought this idea was really cute and I may not have executed it well but I tried? I hope you've enjoyed it anyway! Any feedback would be great, especially since this is my first work on here. 
> 
> Also Isaac totally likes Scott back, he's just a bit clueless.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
